The Moments Between Eternal City Crystal Tokyo
by shanejayell
Summary: Minako and Hotaru share a moments between the past and a future destiny...


The Moments Between. (An Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo side story.)

The Palace of Crystal Tokyo was festive as the parties continued, a celebration of so many things. Lady Saturn, once known as Hotaru Tomoe, paused by one of many glittering crystal balcony, the black haired young woman sipping at a drink. Her black dress hugged her slim form, her face and hair carefully styled but her expression was remote as she gazed out at the half rebuilt city that they now called their home.

"You always seem to move off on your own," the quiet voice said. Hotaru turned to see Lady Venus standing there, the blonde gazing at her with a gentle kind of sympathy. Minako Aino was wearing in a golden dress, delicate jewelry and subtle makeup her only ornamentation.

"Hanging around the loving couples can get tiresome," Hotaru said honestly, looking back at the crowd clustered around one figure.

Minako chuckled softly, nodding in agreement.

Lady Mercury, Ami Mizuno, was pregnant, an announcement that had shaken up the entire court. Her wife Rei Hino stood proudly by her side, even as Queen Serenity and her husband Endymion talked to them happily. It was a momentous occasion and a joyful one, and it seemed strangely fitting to announce it here at the celebration of the completion of the palace.

"Not that I can blame them," she answered. Minako chuckled, "Can you believe that they've already picked out a name?"

"Ran Mizuno," Hotaru nodded. She looked out again, "Though I'd have mixed feelings about raising a child in a place like this."

"Rebuilding this Junkyard City into someplace like Crystal Tokyo isn't going to be very easy," Minako quietly acknowledged, "though I think for Serenity it's a case of putting her money where her mouth is."

"Fair enough," Hotaru conceded.

"You know, Ami did some calculations," a faint smile appeared on Minako's face, "taking into account the urban sprawl and land shifts, we're standing on old Tokyo."

Hotaru blinked, then she chuckled softly. "It does make sense," she admitted. She gave Minako a look, "I do wish that Luna and Artemis had been able to get away from their duties at the lunar colony for this."

"Me, too," Minako agreed, thinking fondly of the little white cat that had worked so long to keep her out of trouble.

"Did you notice the looks that Haruka and Michiru were exchanging?" Hotaru brought the subject back around to the party that they were studiously avoiding.

"I understand that they asked Ami for an appointment," Minako looked thoughtful, "you think there's another little bundle of joy coming?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Hotaru said, "they've been talking about it." She smiled suddenly, "I would have thought raising me got most of the parenting impulse out of them, but I guess not."

"Wonder who gets to carry the baby?" Minako mused.

Both women contemplated the mental image of the boyish Haruka pregnant and instantly chimed out together, "Michiru!"

Minako turned back to the party for a moment, watching familiar friends and comrades mingle and suddenly felt sick of all of it. "I think we've both paid our respects," she looked over at Hotaru, "do you want to leave?"

Hotaru flashed a rare smile, "Lead the way."

With polite pleasantries to various friends they slipped from the great hall together, walking down the halls towards the lifts. Stepping into the tube a faint light washed over them as a verbal command sent they slowly descending through the levels of the palace.

"Are you busy today?" Minako asked softly, unaware of how the currents of air were ruffling her loose skirts.

A faint blush colored Hotaru's cheeks as she caught a flash of pure white panties and looked away. "No, not at all," she admitted, "you?"

Minako chuckled softly, "I really should be working on my new job, but I think I can play hooky for a day."

"Being head of the diplomatic corps is going to be interesting," Hotaru said as they slowed to a stop, "not to mention your other duties."

Minako stepped off the lift first, giving Hotaru a wry look as she said, "Does everyone know I'm going to be head spy?"

"Just the members of the inner circle," Hotaru said as she stepped out after her into the residential wing of the palace. They walked together down the hall, "Serenity is pretty good at keeping secrets, really."

"She certainly kept our secret until we were ready to tell the others about our relationship," Minako agreed when they reached their door, keying it open as the two women walked inside. "I thought that Haruka was going to kill me when they all found out," Minako remembered that day, "not to mention Setsuna."

"My three mothers can be a bit overprotective at times," Hotaru admitted as they went into the living room, settling down onto the large couch together, "thankfully Juri calmed Setsuna down pretty fast and Michiru always handles Haruka well."

"I almost think Haruka was scarier," Minako quietly mused, "she all but threatened my life for corrupting her little girl."

Hotaru snuggled close to Minako's side, laying her head on the other woman's shoulder. "Wonder what Haruka would have done if she knew that I was the one who had to seduce you?" she asked her impishly.

"She'd never believe it," Minako murmured as they kissed gently.

Their coming together had happened during the wars, the many battles that had gone on as the Sailor Senshi and their allies had fought to restore peace to the world. Both of them alone, often fighting side by side against dangerous foes, they had grown closer over the course of many months. Finally, on a cold night out on some forgotten battlefield Hotaru had crawled into Minako's bed roll and did what came naturally.

"Does it bother you," Hotaru asked her softly from where she was held in Minako's arms, "knowing this isn't going to last?"

"I'm the soldier of love," Minako shrugged slightly as she answered, "I understand that there are different kinds of love. The gentle love of a summer, versus the eternal love of two soulmates."

"We're more than just a summer love," Hotaru protested gently.

Minako stroked black hair, "Maybe so, but we could also carry on if one of us lost the other. If Michiru died, I think Haruka would follow her right after dealing with who dared to take Michiru away from her. It would be the same for the Queen and Endymion or Rei and Ami."

"True," Hotaru admitted reluctantly.

Minako's arms tightened around Hotaru slightly as she chuckled, "Gods that was gloomy! I'm sorry, love."

"I'm the one who asked," Hotaru said gently. She smiled slightly, "You know, I have plans for tonight..."

"Oh?" Minako asked.

Hotaru continued on, "A lovely dinner for two, some wine, desert and then maybe we could both go to bed early."

"Well. we do need to be well rested tomorrow," Minako said perkily, batting her blue eyes innocently.

Hotaru kissed her lingeringly, a kiss that clearly spoke of desire. "Trust me," she said quietly, "we won't be resting much."

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Minako looked worried, "Unleashing unspeakable desires upon my innocent form?"

"Yes," Hotaru nodded firmly.

"Oh, good," Minako kissed her once again. 'This may not last forever,' she thought to herself, 'but it's enough for me.'

End

Authors Notes: This was originally going to be a chapter in the Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo series, but I couldn't figure out where to fit it in. It's set well before the birth of Erica Tenoh, and it would be difficult to fit in as a flashback. The time period is in the mid 29th century, about, when the Palace has been founded and the city that will be known as Crystal Tokyo is beginning to come together.


End file.
